Just some ideas
by Profile667
Summary: This is just some in depth ideas for ocs that aren't gary or mary sues thought up by me and some of my friends please read and tell us what you think if anyone likes them and leaves a review we'll probably write a story some chapters not about Fairy Tail


I do not own Fairy tail I am just one of its many fans

This is the stats and description for my OC so you can decide if he is a Gary Stu before you start reading

Taffy Rue

(I got the name Taffy from a list of names its Welsh and for boys and I just like the sound of it)

appearance average height Dark brown hair green eyes (tell me if I need to put specific weight and height)

He likes wearing simple comfortable clothes mostly hoodies and jeans he prefers darker colors

His weakness is that he is shy to a comical degree

If he is in a conversation with more than two other people he will start to stutter or freeze up

Very hard for him to open up and sometimes feels like he doesn't belong in a guild like fairy tail

When he feels lots of eyes on him he tries to portal away

When he becomes embarrassed he starts to spaz out and cannot aim his magic

After a few years in the guild he has become comfortable enough to speak with them but still does not like having a lot of them looking his way

He is trying very hard to open up with them

Despite being shy he is not timid and can become angry and fight

He is very level headed most of the time and dose not mind when his guild mates become rowdy he wont join in but he will open portals to catch objects thrown at him and send them back

He is not a part of a team and usually goes on jobs alone but as time passed by he started going on missions with others every once in a while

He is not openly affectionate and instead does little things for others

The most important thing to him is the church his sister raised him in he often disappears for a few days at a time to care for it and keep it in pristine condition his best memories are there but he is making some very good memories at Fairy tail as well (big part of his character if you read the story you will understand)

His likes are

Reading, learning new things, cute things (puppies kittens etc), plants, cozy places, his sister, and his home it is their special place

His dislikes are

Nudity, insects, reptiles, extreme weather, and his shyness, large empty places, overly extravagant things (he likes things simple)

Next is a description of his abilities

This goes from one to ten each stat is based off of multiple things that I will rate as well.

Also I will rate other characters so you can have a clearer picture of his abilities

First is offensive abilities which are based on these following factors

Combat skill (the ability to fight or use a weapon) Both my Oc and Lucy got a one meaning they don't get in fights often so they have less experience

Natsu who scored a ten because he constantly gets into fights so he knows what he is doing for example he figures out the fighting styles of Sting and Rouge in the grand magic games

Strength (physical strength) my oc is a two he is very fit because of wizard work for comparison Gray is a seven and was able to lift a large amount of wood when they were rebuilding the guild after the Phantom Lord arc

Magic power (how much damage you can deal with spells) My character is a five for the most part but he does have some attacks that are more powerful

For comparison Lucy is a four with Taurus but a seven with Leo and Natsu with his raw destructive power is a ten

Versatility (spell variety range and the different ways you can use your magic)

Taffy would be a nine or ten in this

Natsu's attacks are all fire based and most of them are close range making him a three.

Erza who uses many different weapons and types of armor is a ten

Gray can create things he can imagine but they must be made of ice so probably around seven

Next is Magic capacity (amount of raw magic energy you have) this is a bit harder to rank but I still want to give you an idea of his power so here is this Lucy will run out of magic by summoning multiple spirits at the same time my character runs out by using one of his more powerful spells

Intelligence is based on strategy and book knowledge

My character will not be able to use his more powerful spells a lot in the beginning so he uses strategy and the versatility of his magic to make up for it

Lucy is very intelligent probably a eight or nine But Levy can read ancient languages and rewrite enchantments so a ten

Natsu never really thinks ahead on most things but he still has an education

Endurance how much damage you can take before you can no longer fight

My character tries his best to stay in a fight but Natsu can keep fighting even with fatal wounds or broken bones

Defense is based on your ability to stop enemy attacks or reduce their effect like Gajeel and his iron dragon scales

Speed is your movement and reaction speed

Next is a description of my ocs magic followed by his complete stats

My characters magic is Dimensional magic or maybe gate or portal magic (I swear its not as over powered as it sounds) which allows him to use different kinds of energy that acts as gates the different colors can each be shaped and moved in different ways and costs a different amount of magic energy to use each color will only take in certain things and can only be held for awhile for example he uses a gate on a large rock it costs magic to hold that rock in a separate pocket dimension so he has to use it in that battle if he holds something for to long it will be dropped in a random place somewhere near him larger things or dangerous things like a spell cost more to hold also he can only use two different color portals at the same time and will mostly use red and green in the beginning all of his spells are the name of a flower that is the same color as the energy followed by a mythological creature or figure

Red energy can take in anything that isn't a living sentient being so it will send objects to a different dimension going right through.

It can not absorb sentient living beings like humans or animals so it will hit them like a projectile but things like trees will still be absorbed example he attacks a person with a thorn and it goes through a tree it absorbs the parts of the tree it touched sending it to another dimension leaving a perfect hole but it hits the person like it was a solid object

He usually forms red energy into a conical thorns and blast them at enemies but he can easily shape it into other shapes like a sword or disc

He can not control the way the red energy moves after it is a certain distance from him so it is not able to act as a homing attack

Red also costs the least amount of magic energy to use

The attacks he uses with red energy are

"Rose Thorn" which blasts a long projectile at an enemy

"Rose Manticore" blasts a large number of smaller projectiles"

"Rose Hydra" creates whips of red energy that tie up enemies

"Rose Hell Allecto Tisiphone" This is the strongest attack using red energy that blasts a huge thorn that acts as a reverse gate and enter an enemy and release magical power out in random directions making it look like red thorns are spiking out of them at a fast speed ending in a huge explosion it does not physically pierce them but it does cause intense pain Allecto means eternal Tisiphone means punishment has a high spell cost so is mostly used as a finisher

in a video game it would be a large combo streak

Green energy can be used to make gates by forming a circle or arch that when you move through it you exit through another gate so he must make at least two gates he can create large gates or many small gates but only a certain amount think of it like this a large gate is twenty-five points and a small gate is two points and he has a maximum of one hundred points so he can create four large gates or fifty small gates or even one large and thirty small any combination as long as it is less than or equal to a hundred

They can be moved backwards or forwards in the direction of the openings but not left or right up or down and they can not change their angle

The gates can close and cut things in half but only if it is not a living sentient being other wise it would just grab them which is useful for grabbing enemies

Can only open gates in places he can see or that he knows very well and goes their often such as his house

At this time the only spell that uses green energy "Ivy gate" Another option would be for garden to replace Ivy if anyone thinks that's better

Yellow energy only absorbs magic and can shoot that magic back at enemy it is formed by expanding from a set point the magic can be absorbed by a gate closed and then shot out from another yellow gate can only capture one type of magic at a time and cant take in large amounts of magic

Spells include

"Coreopsis vampire" absorbs magic

"Coreopsis Mimic " Shoots the magic out

"Coreopsis Chaos Eris Media" Blasts intensified magic energy out of random places High spell cost

Coreopsis is a yellow flower the other option is Marigold if anyone thinks that's better or maybe sunflower any yellow flower actually

Blue energy captures objects anything that is not alive these are the spells that use blue energy

"Iris djinn" orb of blue energy expands from one point and captures inanimate objects and then disappears can then open it in other places Example absorbing a rock and then dropping it on an enemy the amount of magic used depends on the size of the object has the same range as Ivy gate

"Iris sphinx" is a beam of blue energy that absorbs objects and can hit enemies like red energy

"Iris storm charybdis geist" vortex of blue energy causes a disaster throws everything everywhere high spell cost

White energy can only be used to help allies

"Lilly Baku" creates a shield for allies that absorbs things that would harm them

"Lilly cherub" lets you open a window so you can see your allies

"Lilly guardian valkrie coutal" brings down judgment on those who harm your loved ones high spell cost

Black energy absorbs energy and makes people weaker when it touches them moves like a cloud or fog

"Dahlia ghoul" drains energy

"Dahlia reaper" Uses energy drained as a weapon

"Dahlia Demon Striga Doji" Huge drain high magic cost

Purple energy is the most powerful it refuses to absorb anything and instead rejects existence so when it touches something it causes a large burst of energy to destroy it has the highest magic cost

"Violet Giant" large hand strikes at enemy high cost

"Violet Hekatonkheires" Large number of hands reach for enemy super high cost

"Violet Apocalypse Shiva Ragnarok" His strongest offensive spell a angry god destroys enemies insanely high cost

This last spell is only going to be used once its called "Garden of Insanity Yog Sothoth" you will find out what it does later in a mini arc that will help his character growth

Here are his stats

Offense: Five

Defense: Ten

Speed: Three

Intelligence: eight or Nine but I'm leaning towards eight

Magic capacity: Six

Endurance: four

All together thirty-six points

For comparison I looked at different stats thought of by others and came up with this

Natsu's Stats

Offense: Ten

Defense: Six

Speed: Seven

Intelligence: Two

Magic Capacity: eight

Endurance: Ten

Altogether Forty-three points

I want him to be apart of the main story but he wont be a part of team Natsu and he wont be in every story from the manga with them sometimes he will be doing other things he wont steal any canon characters thunder and wont ruin any canon romances he probably wont even have a relationship unless it requested and I don't really expect many people to read this but I just really wanted to try writing one of these because there are actually some really good ones but if you do read this and want to see romance he is gay please no flames because of that I just haven't really seen any yaoi ocs that was not all about sex

For his abilities he will become more powerful as time goes on like other characters so he will seem stronger in later chapters than he does in earlier chapters I want him to be stronger than Elfman but weaker than Gray but not by to much somewhere in that range maybe I am open to any criticism

Please tell me what you think if you have any ideas or think he should be weaker or if there is something wrong with him that I need to change I'm kind of worried people will hate the name but I just really liked it

Thank you!


End file.
